Let Her In Through These Very Veins
by yourslytherinbitch
Summary: A series of unsystematic fluffy drabbles for Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Many more to come.
1. Set My Whole World On Fire

**A/N Hey dudes! This is the start of a new series of drabbles for Snape and Hermione. If you like the first one, please review and let me know, so I get motivated to write more! Hope you enjoy it! **

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself, racing downstairs.  
"Severus?" she asked, following the burning smell that clouded the air.  
He turned around as she approached, and ran up to her before she could enter the kitchen.  
His eyes ran up and down her body; the pajamas, if you could call a thin top and underwear 'pajamas', she had worn from him the night before were still clinging to her… assets.  
"Hermione, go back upstairs and pretend you didn't see _anything_."  
She took his appearance in; shirtless, with his black hair tied up in a bun, loose strands framing his face.

"Not until you tell me why it smells like you set the house on fire", she replied stubbornly.  
He sighed. "I was trying to make you breakfast," he said coolly.  
She leaned against the doorframe, and crossed her arms with a grin on her face.  
"What do you mean, _trying _to make me breakfast?" she said with a smirk.  
He looked down. "I mean, that I tried to fry bacon and eggs, and I may have left them in the pan too long while I was feeding Crankyshanks," he muttered under his breath.  
She burst out loud with laughter. "I wonder what all your Slytherin fan boys would say if they could see you now. Their prestigious potions master standing in a kitchen full of smoke," she giggled quietly, as he glared at her.  
"You will tell _no one_," he emphasized.  
"You know I wouldn't. I'm not sharing my adorable, sensitive Severus with _anyone_," she whispered with a secret smile, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
He shivered as she kissed him gently, wanting to be closer to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She pulled back, looking content.

"Why did you try to cook me breakfast anyway?" she asked curiously.  
"To thank you for-" he stopped abruptly, blush starting to blot his white cheeks.  
"To thank me for...?" she pushed, biting her lip innocently.  
He sighed. "For last night," he finished quietly.  
"Severus. I'm your wife. You don't need to thank me for loving you. It's part of my job," she replied softly, with her hands on his chest.  
"Oh, but I do," he growled, drawing her against him. He kissed her furiously, taking her bottom lip between his, biting down softly, which elicited a low moan from her. She pushed him back, stopping when his rear hit the bench. Her hands wandered through his hair, pulling it gently as he ran his hands up her back. When he pulled away, she was breathing heavily.  
"What do you say we... forget about breakfast, and... go back... to bed", she let out. His reply was a gentle squeeze of her bum. She grinned, grabbed his hand, and dragged him back upstairs.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Think I've Hit The Floor

_Crash. _The loud noise made Severus' heart race.  
"Hermione? HERMIONE?!" he yelled as he jumped up from the couch and bolted upstairs.  
He walked into Hermione's study to see her bookcase on the ground, books scattered everywhere, and his tiny wife, knocked out and sprawled underneath it all.  
"Fuck. Hermione?" he asked again, prying his wife free from all the debris. He pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him, and gently shaking her awake. A lump was already beginning to form on her forehead, and black and blue bruises began to cover any free skin on her arms.  
"Hermione, if you can hear me, try opening your eyes," he instructed. He waited a few seconds, and slowly but surely, her soft brown eyes blinked open.  
"Wh-what ha…ppened?" she asked slowly, sounding dazed. He exhaled in a sigh of relief.  
"Love, you must have been trying to get a book. The whole case fell on you, silly girl. If you need to get a book from the top shelf, just ask me becau-" but he stopped when Hermione placed a small hand on his face, experimentally, as though she never had before. Her next words shocked him.

"Professor Snape!" she said with a start, sitting up and quickly putting some distance between them. "What on earth are you doing here?!"  
His heart completely stopped beating for a moment, before he remembered to keep calm, and carefully explain things to her. It was only amnesia because of a bump to the head.  
"Hermione, you're at my house, you see," he started, unsure how to word it. "Well, our house. You and I are married." Rather blunt, but Severus hoped she'd believe him. Instead, she giggled.  
"I think that's the first time you've ever told a joke, Professor," she said, trying to conceal a grin. He frowned. He was about to try again, when she started talking again.

"You know, I always liked you," she murmured slowly, letting her head fall onto his shoulders.  
"Unlikely," he replied, gently running his fingers through her hair as best he could.  
"No, it's true! I've always thought there was something more to you than the nasty potions professor. I watch you when you're brewing potions at the front of the room. You're always so delicate, and gentle, and careful. It made me wonder what it would be like to be touched by you-" she stopped, slapping a hand to her mouth. Her cheeks turned red and she inched away from him again.  
He smirked. "Well, Miss Granger, you're in luck. As it turns out, I _am _your husband, and you have been… touched by me multiple times," he informed her, holding out his hand with his wedding band to prove it to her.  
She looked down at her own hand, where a matching ring glistened. She blinked slowly, as if waking up from a dream. "Severus?" she asked slowly.  
"Welcome back, my love," he said with a soft smile. He stood, and once she was standing beside him, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "We need to go downstairs to get some ice for your head, and make sure you're okay, but on the way down, how about you tell me about your…schoolgirl fantasies of me?" he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.


	3. I'm A Monster

Snape Apparated home from an exhausting day at Hogwarts, to find Hermione curled up on the couch with tears staining her cheeks.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously. Past experience had shown that asking her if she was okay during… certain times of the month was a huge mistake.  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," she said, reaching up to wipe away all signs of her crying.  
"Hermione…"  
"Really Severus. It's just the Beauty and the Beast," she said, pointing to the television as a means of explanation.  
"Hmm. I don't think I've seen that one-"  
"You haven't seen it?!" Hermione screeched, jumping up from the couch and dragging him further into their lounge room.  
"I didn't realise it was vital to watch this… children's movie."  
"Severus! It's more than just a children's movie. You need to watch it with me!"  
"Didn't you _just _finish watching it?" he asked incredulously.  
Her excited expression changed to confusion. "Yes. What difference does that make?"  
He simply shook his head with a slight smile.  
"So can we watch it together? Please, please, please, please?" Hermione begged, her wild curls bouncing up and down each time she bobbed with excitement.  
Like there was any question about it. For something as small as watching a film with her to make her so happy… how could he refuse?  
"I suppose," he drawled out, before lowering himself onto the sofa. She let out a high pitched squeal, before returning the DVD to the menu page and pressing play.  
"I'm going to make popcorn. Be back in a second!" she hummed.

-_An hour later-_

"Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast," Hermione murmured under her breath, in time with the teapot on screen. She snuggled closer to Severus and lay her head on his chest. As the song ended, she looked up at him.  
"So do you like it so far?" she asked.  
"It's…tolerable," he muttered.  
She nudged him gently. "Come on, Sev. You know you love it," she grinned.  
"I don't completely hate it."  
She gave a triumphant smile. "Good enough for me."

_-Half an hour later-  
__**  
**_"_At least I got to see you one…last…time_."  
Hermione sniffed, her face once again flooded as she tried to stop crying.  
"Do you understand now, why I was crying earlier?" she managed to say. All she felt was Severus nodding, his chin bumping the top of her head. "Severus?" She leaned away to look at his face. There, in the corners of his eyes, were little buds of moisture, threatening to drop. Instead of laughing at him, like she desperately wanted to, she gently dabbed them away.  
"Don't worry, love. It gets better," she assured him, before holding him tight once again.

_-After the movie has finished-_

Severus stood abruptly as the credits began to roll. Hermione frowned. He had seemed to enjoy it, at least by the end. Perhaps she was completely wrong, and he hadn't.  
"Severus?" she called out. After a few moments, she stood up and wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. There, she found him struggling, holding a new bowl of popcorn under one arm, and a bottle of wine with two glasses in the other.  
Surprise crossed her face, before she smiled. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
"Well we need popcorn if we're to watch another movie. Correct?"  
She nodded. "And what other movie shall we be watching?"  
"You love that Cinderella movie, don't you?" he asked, nonchalantly.  
She took the wine and glasses from him, and looped her free arm through his.  
"Lead the way, Prince Charming!"


End file.
